


Jon Moxley

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Character Prose Poetry [5]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling
Genre: Drug Dealing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Prose Poem, Prostitution, References to Drugs, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!





	Jon Moxley

You had it _rough,_  
growing up.  
Mostly on the streets,  
pedaling drugs,  
trying to avoid   
the street corner   
your mom worked  
to make sure you got fed.  
As you got older,  
times got worse.  
The violence grew,  
and beating the daylight  
out of someone in the ring  
didn’t feel like it was enough  
anymore.

The drugs took your mom  
and your dad was never around  
and the light of your life  
was taken before your eyes.  
The system failed you  
and you failed the system.  
No one supported you.  
Everyone spit on you,  
kicked you while you were down,  
flung dirt in your eyes  
as you tried to protect yourself.

So you let go,  
let the beast out,  
stopped holding onto all   
the rage you harbored  
deep in your chest.

Instead of tattoos,  
you let teeth marks  
and scratches and scars  
decorate your skin.  
You let others’ blood  
flow across you  
as if it were your own,  
and you let your blood  
leak out of your body  
until you grew woozy   
enough to pass out.

It’s a miracle  
you lasted long enough  
to get out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
